


Two's A Crowd

by Marasa



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Coming Untouched, Emotional Sex, Exhibitionism, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: Mike and Jay stand outside of apartment 8B, unsure of whether or not they should be doing this.“Should we be doing this?” Jay asks.“You tell me,” Mike says. “It was your idea.”





	Two's A Crowd

Mike and Jay stand outside of apartment 8B, unsure of whether or not they should be doing this.

“Should we be doing this?” Jay asks.

“You tell me,” Mike says. “It was your idea.”

Jay stuffs his hands in the pouch of his Michael Myers sweatshirt. He teeters back and forth on the heels of his converse, tilts his head back, sighs.

“Like," he looks over and up at Mike, "how horny are you?”

Mike can’t help the disbelieving chuckle that escapes him. The airy breath of amusement brings a rosy blush to Jay's cheeks and something deliciously hot coils at the bottom of Mike's stomach.

“I could cum,” Mike says nonchalantly in the same way someone would say, _ ‘I could go for a bite to eat.’ _

“I hate you.”

Mike throws his head back, laughs.

Jay knocks on the apartment door four times, returns his hand back into the safety of his pocket and stands back. Mike’s stomach does that flippy thing again. 

They both stop breathing as the door opens.

Paul's still clothed and still just as beautiful, but admittedly in a hipster way. They don't even really know the guy; they met him just a day ago after a reshowing of Evil Dead at their local independent theater. They had been getting drinks at the little bar in the lobby after the movie when the guy on the stool next to them struck up a conversation.

There were always some freaks at these things but Paul had seemed nice enough with his sparkling smile and long, dark hair. They were comfortably between the third drink and the fourth when suddenly they had been invited to an orgy.

“Wait, what?” Jay coughed as he fought choking on his jack and coke. 

“It’s just a small get together I host every few months,” Paul said. “It’s just for fun. If it’s not your scene, that’s totally okay too but you should come if you’re interested.”

“Uh, I- I've never gotten invited to an orgy before."

“Jay,” Mike drunkenly stage-whispered to him, eliciting a smirk from Paul and a dizzy smile from Jay. “You should take him up on his offer. Something tells me this’ll be the only time you get invited for group sex by a hot stranger.”

“You don’t want to come?” Paul said. 

Mike nearly choked on his beer. "You want _ me _ in your fuck club?”

“It’s not as formal as a ‘club’, but yeah, why not?”

“I thought you said it was for only cool people,” Jay said. 

“Hey!”

“You both seem cool,” Paul said. “I mean, you both like Evil Dead."

"We're practically experts when it comes to cult movies," Jay droned and in Mike's drunken mind, it was the cutest thing he'd ever heard.

Paul smiled, must have shared the sentiment. "Tomorrow night. 9pm.”

They had left the theater an hour later with a tipsy remark of how life was crazy and how not in a million years they would have thought they would get invited to an orgy and then they had laughed and laughed and laughed so hard that there was no other choice for them than to lean against each other as they stumbled down the snowy sidewalk.

But now they're actually here, outside of the door, face to face with the man who thought they were cool.

“You guys came!” 

“Well not yet,” Mike says. Jay groans.

Paul ushers them inside with one hand on Jay's back and the other on Mike’s and they better start getting used to the touching because that’s the whole reason they’re here. 

His apartment is cozy, intimate. It's surprisingly bigger than the little shitholes Mike and Jay live in, yet again, this is a way nicer part of town. Candles burn on multiple surfaces. The lights are turned down low. There’s three open pizza boxes picked through on the breakfast table. 

"We're over in the living room."

If they weren’t panicking before, they’re panicking now because none of these people are bad looking. They had been talking on the way over about how there was very little chance those in attendance tonight would be actually ‘cool.' They sure as hell weren’t. Joke's on them; all of these people look fucking hot. 

They're comfortably spread out on the couch and on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, of which has a pumpkin-shaped bowl full of condoms on it. They wave. Mike and Jay wave awkwardly back.

Paul beckons them with a smooth wave to come sit.

They sit at the end of the couch together. They introduce themselves fast, just to get it over with and Mike notices something in their collective gaze: an undercurrent of interest.

The thing is, they’re looking at _ both _ of them hungrily, and it’s so weird for Mike to have people look at him like that. He isn’t a bashful twink like Jay. Mike doesn’t ‘blush.’ He doesn’t do much except sweat liberally as he pounds his too fat cock into whoever. 

But they’re hungry; Mike can tell.

It’s not pure starvation, no. It’s a growing appetite, comfortable and careful, a train chugging down the tracks to Orgasm Land just slow enough for Mike and Jay to hop on. 

Mike wants to say, _ “Give me a chance and I’ll show you how unsexy I can be.” _

“You two are cute,” Trinity, the girl with the tattoo sleeve, says. “Are you together?”

“Wh- What?” Jay stutters, balling his hands nervously into fists atop his thighs. “Um, no, we just work together.”

He leaves out that very specific part, though, about them having slept together before. Three times. 

There had been that time in the back room at the repair shop and then again in the backseat of Mike’s car and that one time in the movie theater bathroom after a particularly weird sex scene in some experimental arthouse movie that had really gotten under Jay's skin.

Mike tries to forget how those few times of Jay’s bare ass flush against his pelvis were frequently the subject of his focus when he was masturbating. It didn’t mean anything; they were horny and when they were horny, Jay would say he needed a dick in his ass and Mike wanted his dick in someone’s ass and it worked out great.

They've always been up to trying new things when they were horny. Maybe that's why they're here.

The free-loving strangers are looking at Jay. They look lustfully curious. Mike swallows.

Was this a bad idea?

“Honestly, we've never done anything like this before,” Jay says when they’ve finished talking about the best horror movies to come out in the last five years and the conversation comes back around to their presence here. “We're not really sure how these things are supposed to go.”

“We just go with the flow,” Henry, the guy with the trimmed beard, says. “It’s totally laid back. No one’s forcing you to do anything.”

“Totally,” Sadie, the girl with the lip ring, says. “We’ll probably put on some music in a sec. We have some weed too if you want.”

“I’ve never even smoked weed,” Jay murmurs with a shy smile, and he’s getting excited, Mike can see it, can feel it in the subtle bounce of his knee beside his.

“It’s a first time for everything.”

“I think I’ll pass for now, but thanks.”

Paul puts on a vinyl. It fits the chill mood perfectly. It sounds like one of those lo-fi playlists on YouTube but it's just a little more awake and industrial. They sink further into the cushions or the plush rug, those on the sofa opposite them sucking on a slender joint and laughing lightly.

Mike looks over at Jay. He's relaxed beside him in such a way that his knee is now pressed against Mike’s. Mike warms at the closeness but then almost immediately feels a brief wave of guilt come over him. 

Everyone is having a great time so far. If anyone were to peek into this scene, they’d think they were a group of old friends catching up in the almost-dark, having some pizza and a little bit of a smoke. But deep down, there’s a piece of Mike anxiously pacing. He doesn’t want to be the one to ruin this for anybody, especially not for Jay.

It was Jay’s idea to come. He wants to be here. 

Mike takes a deep breath through his nose and suppresses that feeling that seems a lot like jealousy. He smiles. He hopes it doesn’t look forced.

Mike nudges Jay's knee with his own. “How are you feeling? Horny?”

Jay bites his lip, looks up at him. “Hungry, a little bit.”

“Me too.”

They get up and move over to the kitchen, where they each grab a piece of lukewarm pizza. There’s not much light in the kitchen except for some candles burning by the sink but it’s perfect.

The orange light dances in Jay’s eyes as he looks up at Mike and chews on a pizza crust.

“What do you think?”

Jay shrugs. 

“Are you not feeling it? Wanna get out of here?”

“No, I’m fine,” Jay says. “Why? Is this your way of telling me you want to leave?”

The guilt’s back.

“No.” Mike looks over to the living room to see everyone a bit closer, a little looser. “I’m just hoping I have enough dick to go around.”

Jay scoffs, smiles. Mike’s heart nearly explodes when Jay gives him a little jab with his elbow.

“Hey, I think that one girl likes you.”

“What?” Mike says. “Which one?”

Jay nods his over to the blonde girl currently making out with the guy with the shaved head. 

“Maybe not _ that _ into me,” Mike murmurs. Jay snorts an adorable laugh. “And who do you have your eye on?”

He tries to make it sound as innocent as possible but still something sad twists inside of him. 

“I don’t know. Who do you have your eye on?”

“I don’t know,” Mike says but it really sounds like he does. Jay must hear it; he’s looking up at Mike with an expression barely patient and infinitely scared of… something. 

“Go with the flow?”

Jay swallows, nods. He has a bit of marinara sauce on the very corner of his lip. Mike doesn’t think, just dabs it up on the pad of his middle finger. He sucks it from his finger in the quickest maneuver and Jay’s watching, but with what sort of expression? Mike isn’t sure. 

“Have fun tonight,” Mike says. “Stay safe.”

Jay clears his throat, nods as he looks down at his shoes, says, “Yeah, you too.”

Thankfully Paul’s put out some packaged toothbrushes and mouthwash by the sink with a sticky note attached to it reading, _“Help yourself!”_

‘This guy’s got it all figured out,’ Mike thinks before spitting toothpaste foam into the steel basin. Jay’s minty fresh and standing off a little over by the breakfast table halfway to the living room. There's still a little chatting going on but it's quieter and there's a lot more touching. 

Mike suddenly feels a little sleepy, but decently so and then he thinks it might be the random sniffs of marijuana smoke wafting by him.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and leaves out of the kitchen, slipping off his hoodie in the process and hanging it on the back of a breakfast chair.

He’s just about to ask Jay if he's warm, but then a guy’s walking up with an empty plastic cup in his hand. 

“Halloween!” he says. 

“Huh?”

“Your sweatshirt. ‘Halloween.’”

Jay looks down at his shirt, looks back up at the guy. Ah fuck. Mike has to bite back a groan of defeat because this guy’s wearing a loose tank top and if his abdomen beneath the fabric is anything like his exposed biceps, he’s fucking ripped. Beside him, Mike looks like a melted candle. 

“Yeah, it’s like one of my favorite movies,” Jay says, soft, unsure. “I’m a complete horror nerd.”

“Me too, dude,” Adonis says with a perfect smile. “Did you pick up that new blu-ray release?”

“I pre-ordered it as soon as it was announced.”

“Same!

Jay doesn’t even glance back at Mike as he follows the perfect stranger back to the living room. Mike tries not to feel abandoned. 

He follows a minute later but ends up sitting at the very edge of the sofa while Jay and that Greek god are on the crowded couch on the opposite side of the room. Those nearest him are talking freely and Mike doesn’t really interject into their conversation but hums every now and then in affirmation to some story, smiles at a few punchlines. He’s unfocused, though, as his gaze keeps flicking over to Jay, who's seated a little closer to Adonis with every glance.

Mike looks over again and suddenly they’re sucking face.

So it's getting to that time, is it? Mike would 'go with the flow' if only he knew what the flow was and whether or not it includes Jay.

Considering the tongue wrestling happening currently, it probably doesn't.

Something hot rolls through Mike, searing lust at first and then sizzling frustration. The cold sweat immediately after is something like freezing panic.

The conversation around him dies down and is promptly replaced by enthusiastic kissing. One by one, they pair up, some of them holding onto two people and taking turns kissing the both of them. They remove their shirts, pants, bras, underwear at different paces and Mike just… watches. 

He tries to focus on them, these pretty people with their smooth skin and sighing mouths, and they’re giving him beckoning looks and he contemplates killing the snake of internal panic by simply sinking onto the floor and joining them but he doesn’t reciprocate the reach of their grasping hands, actually moves away when they try to lean on him. 

They’re seeking their own pleasure, however, and they leave Mike behind, standing beside the tracks of the Sex Express as they zoom off into the sunset.

Mike makes the mistake of looking at the couch across the room. Jay’s shirtless. His black jeans are unzipped. Adonis’ slender fingers stroke gently over his clothed bulge. 

Mike gets up.

His hand's shaking a little bit as he fills a plastic cup with water from the kitchen faucet. 

He isn’t mad; he’s hopeless, he thinks. Or at least that’s what it feels like. 

Fuck, he shouldn’t have agreed to do this. This is voluntary torture and Mike hates that he was stupid enough to think he’d be fine seeing Jay with someone else. 

But they’re not, ‘together.’ Jay can fuck whoever he wants, whenever he wants.

Mike wants to beg Jay for an apology for caring and hurting so much over a sex life that isn’t his. 

He turns off the faucet. He takes a swig of cool water. Mike nearly chokes when he turns and sees a topless girl with dyed red hair standing close by him. 

“Hi,” she says with a smile.

“Hi." Mike dares himself not to look at her chest even though that’s the whole point of being here. “I’m Mike.”

“Yeah I know. You introduced yourself.”

Mike nods awkwardly, stumbles over his words once he remembers his manners. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. What’s your name again?”

“Rebecca.”

“Nice to meet you, Rebecca.”

She laughs as she shakes his hand.

“I think it’s gotten to that part of the night where we’re past handshaking, but I respect it.”

“I’m a hopeless romantic.”

“Aw, there’s not many of you left.”

Mike actually smiles. 

“Y’know,” she says, “a lot of people show up and they end up not really feeling it. Sometimes it’s better in your head and then you get here and it’s like a reality check.”

“I don’t mind..._ this _ whole thing,” Mike says, pauses. “I just-”

“Don’t like to share.”

Mike blinks. 

“It’s okay," she says. "Just not ideal for a scene like this.” 

“Wait, do you mean Jay? He’s not _ mine _,” Mike says and breaks out in a brief wave of goosebumps from the concept of Jay somehow being his. 

“But you want him to be. You don’t like how Eric’s touching him, do you?”

Mike looks over at the living room. Eric’s naked. Jay is too. His gaze returns back to Rebecca so fast that it’s like he’s been burned. 

“Am I terrible person?” he murmurs. 

Rebecca hums in consideration, shakes her head with a soft smile. “Just a sad one.”

It’s Mike who goes in for a kiss. It feels like he’s running for cover. Rebecca’s there with a hand on his forearm and a soft press of her tits against his chest.

“C’mon,” she whispers to him. “Let’s go back to the living room.”

Mike's stunned into compliance as she takes his hand and leads him back in the direction of the living room. But the closer they get, he begins to pull a little at her grip and burble a few pathetic pleas of, “No, wait a second, Rebecca-“

“Shh,” she says. “It’s fine.”

_ It hurts_, he wants to say. _ It hurts too much to see him with someone else. _

They sit down on the couch that Jay is currently not being grinded on. He tries to watch, tense and anxious at the way Adonis is touching him. 

_ You idiot, he doesn’t like you touching his stomach. Look at his fucking face for once and not his fucking dick and you’d see he doesn't want you touching him like that. Look! He wants you at his throat, he’s fucking craning his neck. Really dude? Selfish asshole, you're not taking care of him at all- _

Two slender fingers guide his head back forward. Rebecca smiles softly. She kisses him again. Mike’s eyes slide shut. 

“Let’s take this off.”

She grabs the hem of his shirt and begins to pull it up. He’s soft but Rebecca doesn’t seem to mind. She touches his chest, his tits, his gut, unbuttons his pants and pulls them down.

He sighs, says fuck it, and pulls off his underwear too. Rebecca's mouth falls open. She stares down at Mike's exposed dick laying heavy in his lap.

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"It's-"

"Yup."

"I-" Rebecca giggles breathlessly, says genuinely, "Jay's a lucky guy."

It hits Mike's in the gut and forces all the air out of his lungs.

Rebecca smirks, leans in close to his ear, whispers, “He's watching, y'know.”

Mike goes to turn his head but she stops him with a hand on his cheek. 

“That’s why I got you,” she whispers. “He was looking for you. He looked so worried when he couldn't find you, poor thing.”

She kisses him again. Mike kisses back. He doesn’t know much is true or if he should believe a total stranger at all, but thinking about Jay makes him a little hotter.

Mike squeezes Rebecca’s tits, nods against her shoulder when she continues to whisper, “You have to wait for him, just a little while longer. See? He’s looking right now. He’s watching you, Mike. He wants you, but you have to wait for him."

And then Mike hears a familiar voice over the other sounds of kissing and soft moaning. Rebecca's so warm and beautiful but he's turning away from her to look in Jay's direction.

“W- Wait.” Jay’s eyes are scrunched shut. His hand is pressing against the shoulder of the blonde currently sucking at his neck. “I’m not, like…I’m kinda freaking out.”

Adonis pulls back, concerned. “Oh no. Should we stop?

“Um- I-“ Jay swallows, peeks his eyes open. Their eyes connect immediately form across the room. “Mike?”

Rebecca raises an eyebrow up at Mike, a knowing little gesture that makes Mike's stomach flutter. 

“Yeah?” he answers, and even talking a little louder than conversational-level somehow seems wrong. 

Jay loosely extends a beckoning hand in Mike’s direction, his chest rising and falling quickly, vulnerability shimmering in his eyes. “Can, uhm- Come- C’mere? Please?”

Rebecca pats his chest. "Go."

Eric’s sitting at Jay’s feet, looking lost and out of place. Mike approaches his very position, squares his shoulders unknowingly, nods his head sharply in a signal for Eric to move. The male model nods, and he's gone.

“Hey," Mike says, softer than he's ever thought himself capable of being. "What’s wrong? Are you all right-“

Jay sits up and kisses him. It’s intense and sudden but Mike already has a hand holding him by the back of his neck while the other’s on his bicep. Every ounce of force Jay pours into the press of their lips Mike gives right back. It feels like what Jay needs and Mike wants nothing more than to give Jay what he needs.

They press their foreheads together once they separate for breath. Mike can feel the heat rolling off of Jay, can smell him, taste him. 

Mike flicks the very tip of his tongue from Jay’s bottom lip to his top. Jay shivers.

“Do we need to leave?”

Jay shakes his head.

“Are you okay?”

Jay surges forward kiss him again, lifts his knee, shifts, and Mike helps him straddle his lap.

“Jay,” Mike urges quietly as Jay rolls his forehead against his, “what happened? Tell me, please? Do I need to kick that guy's ass?”

“No, Mike.” Jay sighs, squeezes his biceps as Mike wraps his arms around his hips securely. “Just… is this okay?”

“Jay, it’s more than okay.” Thankfully it doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels. His cock is already half-hard from kissing Jay than Rebecca. 

“Mike?”

“Hm?”

“I… I don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck with me all night.” Jay's eyes are still squeezed shut. “This whole thing is, like— Mike, you can fuck anyone you want and I want that too, like, _ a choice _ and the choice I’m making—… I want to be with you right now. I mean, I want you. For myself. Right now. Fuck, that’s such a fucking selfish thing to say. I don’t know how to make it sound better, sorry, I-... I want to be the first you have tonight, before her, before anybody, and I know it sounds stupid but _ I _need you first. Okay?”

Mike blinks.

Wait. What the fuck?

This is Jay saying this. Not some horror movie alien imposter. This is Jay, the same guy who tells Mike not to sit too close to him while they work, the same guy who makes Mike get his own drink when he keeps sipping on the straw of his own, the same guy who gets pissy when Mike talks to him while he’s trying to watch a movie.

This is the same guy Mike thought considered him annoying outside of using his cock to get off. 

But there’s something softer in the wake of his rambling. It's raw, true.

And the ferocity with which Jay calls dibs on Mike's undivided attention and cock has everything suddenly clicking in place.

“You little slut,” Mike growls playfully, awestruck. “You want to get on your back for me in front of all these people.”

Jay's grip tightens on his arms. “_Mike _.” 

“No, no, be honest, Jay.” Mike holds the side of Jay’s face. Jay leans into it, still refusing to open his eyes. “Was this you just wanting an audience for when I fucked you?”

Jay breathes in through his nose, shakily nods. 

Mike laughs. He sounds near hysterical. Jay’s eyes fly open at the sound, taken off-guard at his laughter.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm not, I'm not."

"I'm watching you right now!"

Mike smiles at Jay with a warm fondness. His fingers pet the skin of his hip gently.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that’s what was happening, you weirdo?”

“Because it’s embarrassing! I’m a fucking freak.”

“Well," Mike hums, "sometimes I like your sex-pervert ideas.”

Jay bites his lip as he looks up at Mike and doesn't break their eye contact as he reaches over for the bottle of lube on the cushion beside them. He places it in Mike's hand, his fingers trailing around his wrist.

”Please, Mike,” he murmurs and who is Mike to deny him?

Mike wastes no time wetting his fingers and reaching down between his cheeks. Jay rests his head on Mike's shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as his finger circles his rim. 

“Ready?”

Jay huffs. “Yes, Mike, hurry up- _A__h!"_

In one fluid motion, Mike’s finger is inside of him. He wiggles it softly, asks, “Did you prep yourself?”

“J- Just a little. My, my fingers are smaller than yours.”

Jay’s so warm, soft. Mike gently pumps his finger in and out, then adds another. With these two, he reaches a little deeper, spreads them on the withdraw, twists. Finally he curls them in search of that little something he’s happened upon in the past. And...

_"Fuck!"_

The second his fingers press against Jay’s prostate, Jay’s gone. He gasps deeply, plasters his sweaty chest against Mike’s. His toes curl with harsh intensity, every sound escaping from his gritted teeth beautifully overwhelmed. 

“There it is.” Mike kisses the side of Jay’s throat. “There it is, Jay.”

“_Ah! _ P- Please-“

Mike inserts another finger and the calloused pads of those three massage that little button inside of Jay that has his cock weeping precum and his teeth clenching with painful pleasure.

A few people look over at them. They’re in the throes of their own passion but they’re still interested in whatever Mike’s doing to Jay to make such pretty sounds fall from his lips.

He lays Jay down on the couch. He swipes a pillow from beneath one of the naked couple’s hands as they rub against each other and places it under Jay’s head, then grabs another and slides it under his hips.

Of course he hasn’t forgotten about Jay’s preference from last time they had fucked on a couch, in which Jay made clear that his lower back got sore at this angle and with Mike’s fat cock dragging in and out of him. He had said he either needed a pillow or Mike was gonna have to massage him.

Mike had gotten him a pillow and then massaged him after anyway.

They hadn’t talked about it then and they don’t now but Jay’s looking up at him with this sparkling look in his eyes too soft for how Mike knows him. 

A hand comes into view. Mike follows it up to its owner. Paul. He's naked, looking fucking good, in the midst of a blowjob but he's taking the time away from those soft lips around his cock to remind Mike of what awaits on the coffee table.

Condoms. Right.

“Hey," he whispers down to Jay, "we gotta play by the rules. What color do you like most?”

“None,” Jay remarks frankly, then relents begrudgingly by mumbling, “Blue.”

This is the first time they’re using a condom. All those other times had been done in a rush, skin on skin and so dirty. That’s what they love about it though- the intimacy and the filth. And neither of them were necessarily fucking their way all across town. No condoms was just easier for them, or maybe it was just that Jay has a secret kink for disgusting sex.

Jay takes the condom from Mike’s hand and bites open the foil. He props himself up on an elbow. Mike pushes his hips a little forward.

Carefully and with a warm hand, Jay rolls the condom down onto Mike’s length. He squirts some lube in his hand and jacks him slowly. It feels so technical and Mike finds something sexy about Jay’s sure touch and concentration.

“Gettin’ that cock ready for you?”

Jay rolls his eyes.

He squirts a little more lube into his hand and wraps his fingers around Mike’s shaft, looser this time and immobile. Mike slowly fucks into Jay’s grip. He groans, dropping his head back to gasp at the ceiling.

When he looks back down, Jay’s looking up at him in awe with his lips parted. His hazel eyes flicker back down to the cockhead pushing incessantly past the tightening circle of his fingers.

Jay brings his hand away from Mike’s dick but Mike slow to stop the swing of his hips forward, hard prick stabbing at the air for any sort of friction. He thinks he whines at some point but he can’t remember.

He only stops once Jay places a hand on his hip and gently kisses the side of his dick. It’s so sweet and so tender, and it shouldn’t be because under Jay's lips is thin blue latex stretched over his leaking cock and it’s totally out of place but so so good. 

Mike’s cock twitches, bobs so valiantly that it slips from the loose grip of Jay’s pink lips and sweeps upward, catching the edge of his nostril before falling back down.

“You wanna be in me so bad, don’t you?” Jay parts his lips so just the very side of his tongue can sweep hotly over Mike’s cockhead. “You’re literally throbbing for it. Poor Mike.”

“S- Stop teasing, you prick.”

“Name calling?” Jay smiles and presses a small kiss just below the glans. “Maybe I don’t want you to fuck me first." 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“

Mike feels himself slipping into that place Jay usually goes, that mindless, desperate place that makes him teary-eyed and so eager to please.

Jay lays back again with one final kiss to his rubbered slit. He guides Mike forward and over him, still smiling softly in almost a sleepy way. He’s so comfortable, so ready. 

“I forgive you,” Jay whispers as he kisses Mike’s cheek. Mike makes an affirmative grunting noise in response. 

Mike's hips jut randomly, blindly, as he seeks friction for his rock-hard dick. He slides slippery up the crack of Jay’s ass, catches his rim, prods the warm space behind his balls. 

“Y- Yeah,” Jay gasps. “C’mon, Mike.”

Jay spreads his legs wider. He braces his heels on either side of Mike’s hips in an attempt to help him in his blind search for his hole. Mike can’t see it but he’s sure whoever’s behind them has a clear view of his wet, blue cock sliding across Jay’s pale cheeks, jabbing at his heavy balls, swiping up his fluttering hole. 

Suddenly there's someone at Mike's back. Their hand slides down his back, his hip, down under his ass, and finally wraps around his dick. Mike snarls his lip and almost shoves this asshole off of him, but the thumb of the hand holding him strokes the protruding vein down the side of his cock and an anonymous voice is murmuring, “Hold on, let me help you get into him.”

Jay fucking mewls at the sound of the stranger’s inclusion, how someone else is willing to feed Mike’s cock into him when the both of them so clearly need it. Jay claws at Mike’s shoulders as the stranger lines him up.

“There you go.”

Mike thrusts his hips forward and breaches him. He groans. Jay squeaks. There’s a small laugh from behind Mike followed by a pat on his back. 

Jay’s like a vicegrip around him. Mike may have fingered him but his girth is still too wide. He pauses to allow Jay to accommodate for the stretch. 

“How are you so big?” Jay hisses as Mike kisses his face, his jaw, his throat. “_ Fuck _, Mike.”

“Do you need me to pull out?”

“Don’t you dare, asshole.”

“Name calling?” 

“Shut up.”

Jay laughs, causing his rim to flutter around Mike’s cock. Mike chases the tightness with a solid thrust that leaves them both groaning against each other in perfect unison. Jay’s cock bobs and slaps his stomach when it lands once again. 

“There you go. This what you wanted?”

Jay nods enthusiastically.

“All right, a little bit deeper, baby. I know you don’t mind me being deep.”

They take a deep breath together, steady and with their bottom lips touching. Jay's eyes have drifted blissfully half-closed. Then he gives a nod and Mike bottoms out in one go.

All air rushes out of Jay’s lungs. His first reaction other than moaning is to tighten around Mike, who kisses open-mouthed under his ear in a moment of lost composure.

“Did I get it?” Mike asks hurriedly with a hand on his ribcage, sounding as out of breath and out of control as Jay does. “Did I hit it, Jay?”

Drool spills from Jay’s open mouth, beautiful and debauched. “Y- Yeah.”

He wants to do it again. He wants to give Jay what he needs, wants to ruin him. Mike thrusts again and again and again in search of it but Jay holds a hand on his chest, squeezes him.

“Slower, Mike. Slow.”

No problem at all.

Mike is slower. Shallower, too. He shifts from thrusting to instead rolling his hips at a lazy pace. Someone taps his shoulder and he turns, accepts the joint being passed his way. He takes a small hit as he grinds his hips at a slightly different angle, only two inches of his cock inside. 

And it’s clear Jay loves the nonchalance of it, the ‘whatever’ attitude of Mike getting high while teasing him with the tip.

“D- Deeper.” Jay fists the pillow by his head in anticipation. “Once.”

Mike passes the joint to a woman currently being eaten out further down the couch. He places his fingers lightly on Jay’s hip and then he rolls forward, sinking a whole six inches into him in the process. 

Jay gasps. He whimpers as Mike draws his cock back out to nothing but the head. 

“You’re gonna make me cum.” Mike’s voice is heavy and hot and smelling of robust smoke against his ear. “I’m fucking dripping.”

Mike licks sweat from Jay’s temple. Jay’s cock bobs obscenely in response, a fat pearl of precum swelling at his slit and crawling slowly down the shaft.

“You don’t want anyone else in your ass, Jay? Not ‘Eric’?” 

Jay shakes his head. He blushes down his chest and his nipples are standing proudly erect, rosy and sensitive and reaching for Mike's lips.

Mike’s mouth waters. 

He dips down and takes a bud between his teeth, tugs lightly. Jay gasps. He rakes his fingernails across Mike’s back. It feels suspiciously like Jay marking him. 

“You want these people to know you’re mine, is that it?"

_"Mike."_

He comes closer. "What is it?"

"I need you."

Mike brings their hands together. Their fingers intertwine.

“I’m right here.”

He fucks into him in a slow, rhythmic pace, each thrust somehow deeper than before. Jay bends his lower back down against him, shakes his head back and forth and he looks fucking possessed for a second there.

Then a hand touches Jay’s face fleetingly and Mike makes a sound that'd make Satan shiver.

Jay smiles. “You - _ ah! - _ sound like a fucking caveman.” 

He hunches over Jay, his forearms around his head effectively caging him in. 

“W- What’s wrong?” Jay snickers breathlessly. “Don’t like them touching me?”

“Not when my dick’s in you.”

“Please keep fucking me, then,” and it sounds a lot like he never wants Mike to stop.

Mike pumps in him one, two, three more times and then he’s pulling out much to Jay’s protest. Mike smirks as he reaches down, and after a second, lines himself back up. 

Jay chokes when he feels the wet slide of skin on skin, six inches of thick, unrubbered cock diving into him. He fists a hand at Mike’s shoulder, pinching skin under his nails before taking a handful of Mike’s hair at the back of his head and tugging lightly, in reprimand, in hilarious excitement. 

“We’ll get in trouble!” Jay whispers in Mike’s ear, then giggles evilly.

Mike presses his face against Jay’s throat. His hips move a fraction faster. “I’m only fucking you tonight.”

“Not that girl?” 

“Are you jealous?”

Jay snarls, nips at his ear. 

Mike rolls his hips and Jay arches his back, lifts his arms up above his head, only brings them down so he can wipe away the sweat from Mike’s face.

“Y- You’re-“ _ beautiful, _Mike wants to say but Jay shifts his hips side to side in a smooth grind that makes Mike moan. 

“Fuck me,” Jay pleads in a whisper. “Show them how well you can fuck me. No one else, only you.”

Whatever’s happening around them doesn’t matter right now. It’s just the two of them.

Jay’s laughing silently in utter breathlessness. He looks like a madman having so much fun that Mike doesn’t know whether to stop and laugh with him or just focus on fucking him silly. 

He decides to keep hammering into Jay’s pliant body in rhythmic and consistent strokes. He feels strangely confident all of a sudden, like together they're who everyone wants to be, who everyone else wants to have.

_ Yeah that’s right; none of you can have him. He’s mine, mine, mine. _

“Mike, Mike, Mike-“

Jay’s hand is shaking inches from his pulsing red cock. He wants to jack off but Mike knows, because Jay has told him before, that he loves cumming hands-free on only his cock. 

“No, you can do it.” Mike takes his hand from the vicinity of his dick and laces their fingers together. He holds his hand down beside his head. “C’mon, I know you can do it, Jay. Show me what my cock does to you, show _ them. _ Show them how good you cum for me.”

Jay’s mouth falls open in a silent scream. He shoots on his stomach, on his chest with some landing on his nipple, a bit even hitting his chin. Each thrust of Mike into him makes his cock bob and unload another rope of cum from the end of his dick. 

“Yeah, _ fuck yeah _.”

Mike jackhammers into him. Jay squeezes his ass down on him and Mike’s battling to get a few more thrusts in before he loses it.

He gets somewhere around eight and half more thrusts and then he’s burying himself as deep as he can and making a series of gruff noises as he throbs inside of Jay. 

When he comes to, Mike feels absolutely boneless. There’s nothing left in him, maybe not even a trace of oxygen. He still somehow manages to keep himself above Jay, most likely his refusal to suffocate him with his weight. He’s sweating, but Jay is too, and so is everyone else.

Right. Everyone else.

The post-orgasm haze is surprisingly soft and not at all like the usual splash of ice-cold water that it had been in the past. He almost doesn’t care that other people are around. Still he has the common decency to want to wipe himself and Jay off and go get dressed. 

He shifts back a fraction of an inch. Jay’s hand darts out to hold Mike’s thigh. “Stay inside. Just… please. For a little bit?”

Mike strokes his side. He presses a kiss to Jay's spit-slicked lips.

“Whatever you want.”

It’s a little uncomfortable considering his limp dick is essentially laying in his spunk. Jay periodically clenches and Mike hisses in overstimulation and mouths at his lover’s neck in a valiant attempt to relax him.

“You sadist,” Mike sighs in relief as Jay lets up. 

“I like feeling you…in me,” Jay murmurs, exhausted. Mike kisses his temple. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Mike strokes back the few pieces of hair that have fallen over Jay’s sweaty forehead. Jay’s fingers have a vice grip on Mike’s biceps and every small shift Mike takes, Jay is tugging him closer, closer, closer with a panicked sound and a furrow of his brows.

“Shh, shh, I’m right here.”

For fucks sake, Mike would _ live _ inside of Jay if only Jay asked him to. 

Jay licks his lips as he looks up at Mike, the universal sign for _ ‘Kiss me right now _.’ Jay’s lips are soft. His movements are languid. He’s the sweetest immediately after a good fuck, and Mike loves seeing him like this but then he’s reminded they’re not alone when someone else sharing the couch gasps in ecstasy. 

Mike tucks Jay, sugary sweet and dripping cum, against him. He’s gonna be selfish too, and hoard this beautiful sight for only his eyes. He doesn’t like the idea of anyone seeing Jay so pretty or so vulnerable.

Mike urges Jay’s legs around his waist with a loose grip around his calf. Jay obeys with a hiccup of exhaustion and sensitivity. 

“Hold tight.”

He sits up, taking Jay with him. His wet, semi-swollen cock slips out of Jay as soon as he stands. The smallest whimper falls from Jay’s mouth with the feeling of the gape of his hole, the subsequent emptiness, the trickle of spunk dripping out of him. 

Wrecked. 

Mike kisses Jay’s shoulder.

With Jay clinging to him, he has to step over individuals all across the floor in the midst of fucking. Mike picks up their clothes from under an arm, a leg, thankfully not an ass, and by the time they reach the bathroom, he has both their outfits in his hands.

He locks the door behind them and turns on the sliding lightswitch only up to a comfortable dimness, his eyes not ready to adjust to anything brighter. Jay’s a little shaky on his feet once he lets him down.

“Do you need help?” Mike asks after tugging on his own shirt and pants, and seeing that Jay’s still naked where he’s standing and gripping the edge of the counter behind him.

“Hm?” Jay’s eyes are a little cloudy with a complicated mix of post-orgasm bliss, exhaustion and preoccupation. He’s somewhere else, either daydreaming or sinking into thought. 

“Here,” Mike says softly. “C’mere.”

He kneels down on the ground and helps Jay step into his black boxer briefs. Mike drags them up his legs, then pauses awkwardly at his knees.

“Oh, um…”

Jay follows his gaze down to where cum like watery, thin icing drips down the inside of his thigh. 

“Let me clean-“

“Leave it.”

Jay looks so sure and powerful above him for the first time in his life and Mike shivers.

He ends up nodding stupidly as he pulls Jay’s underwear all the way up.

Jay kisses him when Mike stands back up. His lips trail along Mike’s jaw, his throat, licks, sucks the skin there sleepily. 

Mike’s eyes flick up to their reflection in the bathroom mirror. Jay’s back is smooth. His shoulder blades quiver beneath his pale skin lit dimly with the golden bathroom light.

They’d never been this soft following sex. They usually came and immediately wiped themselves off and pulled their pants up and hurried off to the bathroom or to another room to avoid the awkwardness. When they met up again, they pretended like it never happened. It didn’t matter how much it hurt to ignore their chemistry or the smell of sex radiating off them, it was what they did. 

But tonight- something’s different tonight. Mike doesn’t know what it is, doesn’t really give a fuck, because this soft touching, borderline cuddling, right now is perfect. 

Mike watches in the mirror as he runs his hands down Jay’s spine to his lower back, rubbing there in slow circles while Jay wraps his arms around his shoulders. And when Jay sways forward, Mike sways back to accommodate him and then he’s offering his own little soothing swaying and gentle twists. 

They probably look like they’re slow-dancing. Mike’s eyes flutter shut. He presses his smile against Jay’s bare shoulder. 

“Hm?” he asks when Jay murmurs against his throat. 

Jay tilts his head back, shifts onto his toes a little more so he can nip at Mike’s earlobe. 

“I saw him watching us,” Jay whispers. “He wanted to be you.”

And he means Eric, at the point Mike was six inches deep inside Jay, crowded over him and sweating. 

“Did you want him to be me?”

“No, Mike.” Jay sighs as he looks up at him with his eyes alight and swimming with quiet intensity. “How do I have to say it? How do I say I want you so you believe me?”

Mike swoons into him, presses his face against Jay’s cheek. Jay presses back with a roll of his neck, a turn of his face toward his. 

“Just like that,” Mike murmurs, low, gruff.

Jay holds Mike’s face in his hands, whispers to him just for Mike to hear, “I want you. I want you. Mike, I want you.”

Mike tugs down Jay’s underwear, then his own.

This time Jay’s shoulders are pressed against the mirror. He’s fogging it up. His back is against the cool countertop, no pillow available this time. That’s one more reason Mike wants to make this quick; not only because they both need it hard and fast but because he doesn’t want Jay to be uncomfortable.

It might have been easier to just bend him over but for some reason, Mike’s feeling exceptionally romantic and domestic tonight, and he can’t stand the thought of fucking Jay without facing him.

He’s drinking in every sound coming from his wet mouth, watching as his brow pinches and eyes scrunch shut and his forehead creases. 

Second time around but Jay still cums first. 

It’s a weak spurt considering how much he shot last time. It splatters his lower stomach, a few drops oozing from the slit and crawling down his shaft and along the pulsing vein.

The frantic clenching around Mike’s dick has him driving his cock in faster, deeper, hips moving on their own accord in smooth yet fast, thrusts.

“Can I,” Mike pants against Jay’s mouth, “can I cum inside? Again?”

“Do it. Mike, please, need it.”

Mike’s lips move in a non-stop whisper against Jay’s throat, an almost inaudible murmur of, _ ‘I’ll give you what you need, shh, I know, I know, I got you, Jay. So good, so good for me. Mine, my boy, Jay, Jay, Jay-‘ _

Right before he cums, Mike slots his hands beneath Jay’s knees and presses them high up his chest to his shoulders. Jay moans at the feeling of Mike’s dick growing a fraction thicker, a bit hotter, a little firmer in his ass, and then it’s throbbing with each pump of cum into him.

They’re panting in the aftermath but otherwise silent. Mike helps Jay sit back up, slide forward and off the counter. He keeps close to offer physical stability to Jay who’s rightfully more than a little boneless after his second orgasm of the night. 

They swallow, catch their breath, share a stunned smile once they touch down back on Earth. 

“I’m fucking wrecked,” Jay says, his voice a little worn. 

Mike smirks. “Say thank you.”

He means it as a joke, but then Jay’s blushing and averting his gaze bashfully. He glances back at him, embarrassed and soft, and murmurs, “Thanks.”

“What’s that? Didn’t hear you.”

Jay rolls his eyes, then whines when Mike guides his face up with a finger under his chin. 

_ “Mike.” _

“Tell me, Jay.”

“...Thank you.”

“Aw, aren’t you sweet?”

“Fuck you.”

Mike laughs into the next kiss, tired, sleepy, sensitive. Jay’s immediately sated; the brief fire in him is extinguished when Mike runs his tongue across the roof of his mouth. 

That just now wasn’t for an audience at all, but it was great. He likes regular sex almost as much as weird, exhibitionist, kinky sex.

Mike thinks he just likes being in Jay’s company.

“We need to get dressed,” Jay mumbles as he looks at their underwear once again on the floor. 

Mike doesn’t move from his spot, just hums in amusement as he rubs his hands up and down Jay’s arms and hatches up a devious plan.

“I think my coat’s still on the chair out there- _ M- Mike!” _

Jay actually whines when Mike trails a finger between his cheeks, pad of his index finger circling over his loose hole. He drops his head back, eyes closed, groans wistfully. “Oh God, I can’t- I can’t go again.”

“Wanna eat you out,” Mike says lowly. He holds Jay’s cheek and kisses his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, his other sweaty, flushed cheek. “You’re dripping, Jay. You’ll be sitting in cum the whole way home. Let me clean you up.”

Jay laughs, tired and breathless. “It’ll hurt if I cum again.”

“You don’t have to cum again.” He kisses Jay’s forehead. Jay leans into it with a quiet hum and a tilt of his eyebrows upward. “I’ve got you. Here, lay back. Good, _ good _ Jay. Show me your hole, there you go.”

Mike takes off his own shirt, which he balls up into a small pillow and slips it under Jay’s lower back. 

“You’re so sweet,” Jay says around the forefinger he’s holding against his lips. “It’s… so gross.”

“Only for you,” Mike says with a wink and Jay hums the most genuine, soft sound in response as he chews on his fingernail. 

Mike kisses down the back of his right thigh, then finally ducks down and licks over his sensitive rim. He’ll be so sore later tonight, tomorrow morning if he’s lucky. Mike makes a mental note to pick him up some ibuprofen on the way home. 

He flicks his tongue into him as soothingly as he can. The tastes of sticky lube and the salt of his own seed spreads across his tongue. Jay watches with half-lidded eyes and gasps behind the soaked fingers curled against his tongue when Mike groans against his hole.

Mike has to stop himself from slipping a finger into him; Jay’s way too sensitive and sore for penetration. Instead, he continues to lick into him a few more times and then Mike’s kissing his abused, quivering hole gently again and again in simultaneous apology and worship.

He emerges from between Jay’s legs after a whole ten minutes. Jay watches him warily, snorting a laugh again as he wears a disgusted expression on his face when Mike swoons in close.

Mike’s honestly expecting him to push him away but Jay’s lessening the severity of his scrunched up face to kiss his awaiting lips, even parting them and flicking the tip of his tongue against Mike’s when Mike presents it. 

“Ugh,” Jay groans when Mike pulls back, “I knew you were gonna do that.”

Mike laughs evilly. 

They quiet into comfortable silence, Mike massaging Jay’s bare foot still in his grasp, pressing sweet kisses to the arch of it and making Jay blush.

“So are we ever gonna get out of this bathroom?” Jay mutters. “Or are we gonna fuck five more times on the way to the door?”

Mike hums against the ball of his ankle. “Five more times doesn’t sound too bad.”

Jay kicks him lightly. They laugh together.

Mike guides his legs down softly so it dangles in the direction of the floor. This time Jay really does look like a melted puddle of pleasure on the countertop. 

“How’re you feeling?” 

Jay shifts, winces with a pathetic little whimper. Mike can’t help but kiss him with a quiet sound of concern. 

“I’ll carry you to the car.”

Any other time Jay would have protested but he simply grunts and says, “You better.”

Mike doesn’t know what this means for them. It's just the two of them like it's always been but the kiss they share tasting of sweat, cum and soft intimacy is something he refuses to ever deny happened.

There's questions about what will change, if tomorrow will be like tonight, but before he can drift off, there's a hand on his cheek and lips on his own belonging to a man who wants him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: @marasamoon


End file.
